


Diavolo and the Seven lords.

by Merecalmagical



Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape Roleplay, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: "Who was the one who tricked the Lord of Fools into his unwinnable gamble? Who was the one who Burned the Lord of Shadow's beloved books? Who was the one that cursed the Lord of Mask's mask? Who was the one who cast a spell of impotency on the Lord of Lechery? Who was the one who started the war that crippled the Lord of Flies? Who was the one who set up the Lord of Emptiness and turned the Lord of Corruption into a villain?"The light on the theatre turned out as a woman in the audience shrieked at the sudden darkness. The spotlight shown on Diavolo and Lucifer still crouching on the center stage.Diavolo recognized the announcer's voice, it was Ellie which could only mean.The spot light went off Lucifer and Diavolo too the center isle, a small figure in a large Red cape  with a high pointed collar, large bull horns with a crown looped over the left most horn stood defiantly on their head, their hair pulled into two large fluffy buns behind the horns. Their sharp brown eyes curved with amusement as their mouth opened revealing fang teeth,"It was I the Demon Queen!!"
Relationships: Beel/FMC, Diavolo/FMC, Lucifer/FMC, Mammon/FMC, leviathan/FMC
Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981396
Kudos: 3





	Diavolo and the Seven lords.

Hello! This Fic is self indulgent trash about my MC.   
It has some sexy moments that I did my best to label in case you wanted to skip them or skip too them!

Female main character Multi ship.  
Marie Clare- The devildom's Human exchange student, shes stupidly over powered an immoral immortal, she has a bratty rotten personality, more of a demon than the demon's.

Henry ( Diavolo) and the seven demon lords

Diavolo had gathered The seven lords to the auditorium along with the school's cultural club head.

The prince's icy cold stair was directed straight at Marie, "I've gathered you all here today to discuss a matter of great importance. Namely the RAD musical."

The cultural club head, a elegant stork wearing a rad uniform jacket ruffled her feathers. Leviathan let out aloud Woooaahh, his excitement literally radiating off him, "Were doing the tale od the seven lords right!? I've been looking forward to it forever!"

Diavolo sighed, his eyes landing on Marie once more, "That was correct...However there's been a complication..."

Marie's mind raced to the evening before, She'd been at a house party with Asmodeus when a large bull of a man had grabbed the slender devil's ass. Asmodeus insisted he could take care of it himself, however touching Marie's date of the evening was one of her hot points, turning the evening into an all out brawl....

Lucifer sighed, staring at Marie's freshly bandaged face, "Which is?"  
Diavolo was glaring daggers at the tiny human amongst the demons, Asmodeus was also looking rather guilty, "All of our lead actors have been hospitalized."

Leviathan gripped onto the top of Marie's head as the small woman began shouting, it appeared Leviathan was going to peel her like an orange. 

"YOU!! You rotten black hearted scum! I hate humans! I knew you were the worst!!"

"IT hurts!! it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts!!?? Asmo!! Help!"

The pink haired demon had disappeared from next to Marie and was attempting to slink out the back door when he was spotted. Lucifer let out a sigh.

"This play had been getting a lot of attention across the Devildom."

Leviathan was squeezing Marie's head tighter, she screamed a little more desperately,  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Leviathan I'm sorry!" Marie had had enough, grabbing onto Leviathans wrists she turned coming face to face with with the blue haired lord, holding him captive, "If it'd had been you," ..." She released his wrists, standing on her tiptoes to gently touch the bottom of his chin with her most charming smile, "I would have done the same thing" 

She added a wink at the end, enjoying the way Leviathan crumbled to his knees and hugged her, she started petting his head as she heard the blue haired man sniffle into her chest, "I was so looking forward too it, I really wanted to see TSL: The musical." 

Marie was petting Leviathan's head, "I'm sure you'll get to see it someday!" Leviathan began roughly squeezing Marie, the woman flinched, he was still angry after all, When she felt her legs lift off the ground she knew it was too late, Leviathan was about to slam her.

"HIP TOSS!?"

Marie made a loud GAHH noise as her shoulder and neck hit the stage floor, Leviathan was cracking his knuckles looking down at her, as well as the rest of her friends and some very worried looking lesser demons.

"You really think...ITS THAT EASY!?" Leviathan, beginning one of his long stories about how hard he tried to get tickets for the last professional version of the TSL musical, the long hours in line for it just to sell out as soon as he reached the podium, stalking a black market online auction to only be ripped off by some jerk with the user name, G0ldi3L0v3R<3\. by the end the blue haired lord was panting, "It's hopeless..."

"Don't give up just yet." A soothing voice called from Behind Marie, she peered behind her, her eyes narrowing.

Leviathan's eyes widened, "That voice! Simeon!"

Marie glared back at Leviathan, the demon's affections for the author angel weren't lost on her.   
Simeon smiled down at Marie, then stepped over her addressing the others in the room while the tails of his cape thwapped Marie in the face.

"I'm here today because I have a request, I want all of you to act in TSL: the musical. We'll have to alter the outfits a little but the script and props are already finished. I'll continue to direct, but obviously I can't do anything without actors." Although Simeon never directly Looked at Marie, a cold chill ran down her spine. Siemon radiated positive energy pressing his hands together cutely against his cheek he tilted his head, "You would all be perfect to play the seven lords!~"

Marie scoffed, "I can't Pooosibly think of a better group? Something along those lines right Angel?"

Siemon's calm smile never left his face as he turned to Marie, she still felt the presence of his glare, she licked her lips her brown eyes getting their own menacing glare.

" I wooonder what the SEVEN LORDS would be like playing the SEVEN LORDS GEE, could there BE any better substitutes I wonder? Actually..." Marie's hand came onto her chin,   
"Solomon was the one who told me and Asmo to go to that party... WAIT!?"

Siemon had turned around quickly his cape once again thwapped across her face, Lucifer glared. Leviathan had perked up, "I'll do it! I love the series!"

A few to many happy sparkles radiated off of Leviathan's aura for Marie's liking, "If Simeon's directing it'd be a dream come true!"

Simeon stepped close to Leviathan taking his hands in his own Leviathan's cheeks turned pink, looking rapidly from his hands in Simeon's to the angel's handsome smile, The way his glittering blue eyes stood out from his deep complexion. 

"Thank you Leviathan." The angel squeezed his hand's and Leviathan tensed, biting his bottom lip, "Your too kind."

Marie audibly growled, Mammon Asmodeus and Lucifer appeared troubled, Satan was reading the script with a puzzled expression and Beel and Belphie had their arms crossed, frowning deeply.

"The rest of you don't seem too keen on the idea..." Siemon let out a small shout, "Ah! I almost forgot, I'd like Marie to play Henry the lead, she'll have parts with all the lords.

"The woman behind him had stood up and was rubbing the part of her neck, "But of course, who better to play the role than me?"

Siemon chuckled, "I knew you'd understand, it should be you to shoulder the most of the responsibility."

Mammon was scratching at the back of his head, "Well...I guess I could lend a hand..." Mammon smiled, "Marie might get stage fright, I should be there as support!"

Marie noted that Mammon's legs were already shaking...

Asmodeus was looking at Marie and smiled, "Seeing as it's partially my fault were in this mess, you can count me in too."

Siemon smiled as the remaining lords nodded in approval, " I see your all getting motivated, in that case I'll announce the roles--"  
Marie stepped in front of the angel doing a small turn her red cape and fluffy brown twin tails fluffed up,   
"Mammon as the lord of Fools  
Leviathan as the lord of Shadows  
Satan as the lord of Masks  
Asmodeus as the lord of Lechery  
Beelzebub as the lord of Flies  
Belphegor as the Lord of Emptiness  
And lastly Lucifer as the Lord of Corruption."

Siemon glared at Marie, Lucifer's eyes widened his hand coming to his chest, "Why am I included?"  
Diavolo chuckled, "Well we need seven actors for seven Lords."  
Lucifer's expression turned troubled once more, his red eyes narrowed, "I don't remember agreeing to this yet."  
Marie walked up to Lucifer throwing herself against his chest she balled her hands into the front of his uniform as he recoiled, "Only Lucifer can suit that role after all!"

Lucifer was pushing on Marie's shoulders gently feigning that he was pushing her away, none of the occupants of the room fell for it. Lucifer sighed, "...Well, I am hesitant to leave it up to the rest of you. It would be better if I were here to supervise."

Siemon clapped excitedly,   
"Then it's decided! Solomon and Luke will be helping out as well, as stage hands."

Marie released Lucifer sprinting to the center of the stage she spun around and hummed, the resounding sound the human made caused a small demon in the back of the auditorium who was fiddling with the sound board to burst into flames screaming in a panic and fleeing from the room.

Diavolo looked on in horror, "What was that..."

Marie spun again when she opened her mouth in the direction at the seven lords and prince the demon's experienced what could only be described as a sound weapon. The cultural club head's knees buckled as she flared her wings out defensively.

"WHAT AN ATROCIOUS CREATURE!! STOP THAT!?"  
Marie stopped spinning and gave the occupants of the room a confused stair, "Why...do you all look like that?"

Simeon's face was stricken, Lucifer's red eyes staring widely as Diavolo's hand came up to his mouth. Mammon was clutching his ears and Asmodeus hair was literally blown back, Belphe was hiding behind Beelzebub who was saying he was hungry in a voice much louder voice than normal. 

"Marie what was that?"

The brunette blinked confused, "I was just singing?"

Satan pointed at her "That was NOT! Singing! That was a sonic weapon attack!?"

Marie's eyes shot open wider, "I'm literally just singing----"

The brother's grasped their ears in Distress, Diavolo visibly winced in pain and the lesser demons of the auditorium begain running around shreeking in pain, another small demon burst into flames taking flight their core rolled at Marie feet and she stopped stairing at it in horror.  
"Oh my god I'm killing people by singing...."

Diavolo looked at Simeon in distress, "She can't play Henry she could kill the audiance."  
Siemon was sweatin intensely, "Henry is an over powered hero but not like this, Marie's stregnth manifests in the most startling ways, I suppose we'll have to cancel the play after all..."

Leviathan and Marie let out simotanious marks of suprise, the brunette in deep denile went to sing again but Lucifer slammed his hand over her mouth.   
"Is there no one else who can play the role of Henry? What about Solomon?"  
Asmodeus's eyes sparkled, "Oh that might be good!?"  
Siemon shook his head, "Unfortunately Solomon's acting and singing skills are completely flat, I'd rather cancel the play."  
Diavolo looked at the glum faces of Leviathan, the depressed looks of the culture club members who were caring for their crewmates while looking at the lords.   
The young ruler took a deep breath.

"I will, play the role of Henry."

The auditorium went silent, Simeon staring awe struck at the demon lord, "You? Your grace do you have an interest in the theatre?"

Diavolo shook his head, "I have experience speaking in front of others, but I've never sang. I've only danced at balls, but I can't stand the idea...So many of my people looking disappointed."

Marie stopped struggling too admire Diavolo, Lucifer's own face was a bit pink, "My lord..." Lucifer, suddenly full of energy raised the hand that wasn't over Marie's mouth into a fist, "Then we will all work hard to live up to your expectations!"

Diavolo was smiling cheerfully, the fact that Simeon's calm face had turned dark and worried amused the captive Marie. She struggled herself free from Lucifer her feet landing on the ground she scrambled over to Mammon.

"I'm telling you guys! I can sing just fine!!"

Mammon looked down at Marie seeing the look of frustration on her face, "Is this...the first time you couldn't do something you wanted?"

When Marie literally jumped and began punching his stomach defending herself the silver haired lord knew he hit the nail on the head. "Hey hey! Don't punch the great Mammon! OW MARIE!?"

Siemon looked at the script and back at his cast, reading the title again.   
"It couldn't be...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Beel Fluff-lewd kissing  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie was pouting sitting between Beelzebub's legs as he was reading his script in her room. The orange haired devil rested his chin on top of Marie's head.

"You don't have to rehearse with me if you don't want too, I know your disappointed you can't be in the play."

Marie stared at her own copy of the writing, "It's easier to practice this scene with a partner, everyone else is busy, besides if Diavolo gets cold feet I can be his understudy!"

Beelzebub frowned pitying the small woman in his arms, "You know....Solomon is the understudy..."

Marie flapped her script noisily, kicking her legs, "Looking at all this makes me feel dizzy! Lets just read the lines already!!"

Beelzebub waited until the brunette had finished thrashing around before lowering his arms, "So in this scene the enemy is using starvation tactics but the lord of fools smuggles in food to help. However due to constant rain the food is spoiled, as a result the Lord of Flies is poisoned and had fallen ill, his territory is starving."

Marie hummed, "Yea that's something Mammon would do...."

Beelzebub quirked his head, "Mammon? Ah, yes he is playing the Lord of Fools."  
Beelzebub pointed at a part in the script, 

The lord of Flies is Laying on his back in bed, Henry sits with him nursing him back to health.  
Marie slinks under Beelzebub's script, "Alright lay on my bed then!"

The orange hared demon looked into Marie's smug brown eyes, he hid his face behind the script, "Your not going to do anything strange to me are you?"

Marie's smug grin seemed to grow, "Is that an Invitation?"

Beelzebub laid back on the bed quickly staring at the script, "Henry, just leave me be, this is surly my punishment."

Beelzebub jumped, feeling Marie's hand creeping around the hem of his shirt as she sat next to him on the bed, "One more time, with feeling."

Beelzebub's hands tightened on the script, "H-Henry Leave me be...This is my punishment--"

Beelzebub's stomach let out a loud roar as Marie's hand slid over his belly button, Beel sat straight up, a little sweat on his face. "NO GOOD! I can't focus when I'm hungry!"  
The orange haired demon had grabbed Marie's wrist gently, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Marie's other hand came over Beel's, her brown eyes meeting his purple ones, "Beelzebub, kiss me."

The lord of gluttony blushed his gaze avoiding Marie's,"Sure..."

Marie crawled onto Beelzebub's lap, her small hands cupping his large face. He blushed a little darker, closing his eyes as Marie's lips pressed against his. He felt her tongue probing his lips gently and he shyly parted his lips making a small noise as her tongue met his. 

Beel's hands came around Marie's hips, a small whimper escaping his mouth, the brunette licked at the inside, tracing along his teeth, he touched his tongue to her's. His eyes shooting open when she sucked it into her mouth, the large demon letting out a loud moan as his hands dug into her hips harder, crinkling the blue tracksuit she wore. She sucked on his tongue, releasing it and chasing it back into his mouth. Beel squirmed when Marie bit his lip before delving her tongue back into his mouth once more, his head began to swim his ears rang with the wet sounds his lips made against her's.

Marie pulled away slowly, swallowing Beel and her's mixed saliva she traced over the demon's swollen lips with her tongue. 

"Are you still hungry?"

Beelzebub hugged her, pressing his blushing face into her chest, "Yea..."

Marie patted his head wiping her mouth with her thumb, "Lets go get something to eat."

Beelzebub was happily eating a seven layered sandwich as Marie watched, kicking her dangling legs as she sat a the kitchen table. Beelzebub's chewing filled the room

"I'm surprised the Lord of Flies could handle starvation, I wouldn't be able too."

Marie stared at the second sandwich on Beel's plate, "Maybe you should try acting on an empty stomach."

Beelzebub's eyes widened, "To get me into character?" 

He looked over his second sandwich, his body going rigid as he realized Marie was eating it. The small human struggling to hold the massive dish between her two palms as she but down on the corner.

"My sandwich!?"

Beelzebub let out a sigh, "I suppose your right, lets get back to rehearsal."

Marie chewing with a large mouth full muttered something along the lines of, "Is that the only thing you want to get back too?"  
Spraying tiny half chewed food pieces all over the table, Beel frowned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie's sword swished loudly echoing in the Lamentation Ballroom, the prop blade pointing at Lucifer's throat the demon smiled.   
"You don't have to Practice with me in place of Diavolo, he said he'd reschedule with me for tomorrow."

Marie tisked, pointing her blade at the ground, "Its not very often the prince asks ME to do something for him, perhaps he's trying to make it up to me for stealing what should be my role."

Lucifer frowned, "He didn't steal it from you, your reduced ten club members to their core state, your singing could kill someone."

Marie stomped her foot angrily, "It does not! I'm great at singing!!"

Lucifer sighed, lowering his fencing helmet and raising his blade, Marie smirked before lowering her own helmet, aligning her blade to Lucifer's.

"In this scene Henry and the Lord of Corruption are arguing about the Lord of Emptiness being locked up."

Marie and Lucifer slowly circled around, "Lets see if you can remember your lines while parrying my sword, Lord of Pride."

The two crossed swords dramatically, Lucifer's sword clashing against Marie's, he tried to hide how fun it was to parry blows with a skilled partner, albeit her moves weren't polished it was like fencing against an unpredictable tiger.

Lucifer parried Marie's blow, "What I do with that Treacherous Lord is none of your business Hero!"

Marie's blade met Lucifer's with an audible ting," Without the Lord of Emptiness the Lord of Flies will perish! You will relinquish him to me!"

Lucifer pressed his blade against Marie's the two coming closer and closer untill Marie flipped the blade knocking him off balance she pointed the blade at his mask covered face once again standing over him.

"You will release the Lord of Emptiness to me."

Lucifer stared up at Marie, his red eyes tracing over the outline of her body in the skin tight fencing suit she'd made appear from thin air.   
"Lucifer, your line?"

The red eyed devil blinked, "...and If I don't release him, what will you do Hero?"

Marie's fencing sword fell to the round as she bent to scoop the hooded mask off Lucifer's face, "That's not in the script?"

Lucifer looked at the ground sheepishly, as Marie pulled off her own helmet. She sat down on his chest smiling as the lord's hands climbed naturally up her thighs.

"What if I took you? Right here on the floor could you still hold your head high, after being soiled by a low born hero?"

Lucifer bristled under her his cheeks turning a dark red, "That's not very hero like!"

Marie traced the outline of Lucifer's face gently with her index finger enjoying the little shiver her faintest touch brought the demon when they were alone. 

"I'll leave you disgraced, a ruined reputation, perhaps I'll take you back to my lowly village to live as my commoner wife?"

Lucifer's eyes widened, "MARIE!?"

Marie chuckled watching the Dark haired lord's eyes avoid looking at her, She joined her lips to his. A quick kiss that caught him off guard and ended as soon as it began, the dark haired demon scowled, his face dark pink.

"Don't play with my emotions..."

Marie looped her arms around his neck and he leaned back, feigning resistance, "Don't worry Lucifer, I'll take responsibility."

Lucifer was pouting, his arms had looped around Marie and their bodies were coming closer, "Humph! Only a fool would want to be your bride! I thought you were playing Henry."

Marie blinked, "Are you into roleplay?"

Lucifer bristled, "I-I'm not sure!?"

Marie's smug expression as her long brown hair began to spill out of her Fencing uniform framing behind her back and curls crowding around her face, making Lucifer feel weak.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!!" The dark haired lord was struggling, his arms didn't leave the small brunette's waist as she laughed.

"Lucifer~"

Marie's hands steadied the lord's face as he continued to try and Resist her, "Noooo!"

Marie's lips met his and Lucifer melted, mouth opening with a soft sigh, his arms coming around her tightly and holding her close against him.   
Marie's hands entangled in his hair, her tongue coiling against his, the bitter flavor of the coffee filled his senses. 

Lucifer relaxed, feeling Marie lick at the top of his mouth and gently trace his teeth she pulled away keeping her lips hovering over his and Lucifer closed his eyes, hearing Marie chuckle he opened them slightly.

"Lord of corruption." Marie's hands traced across his Torso and Lucifer shivered, "I was going to take you here regardless."

Lucifer whined as Marie's fists balled into the front of his fencing suit, she roughly crached their lips together, Lucifer felt his teeth touch Marie's as the woman licked reaching for the back of his throat. His own hands digging into her back. Marie's flattened tonge pressed against Lucifer's, she felt the demon under her legs shift, a tell tale sign Lucifer was enjoying himself. Marie slurped inside Lucifer's mouth feeling the demon gasp against her lips she pulled back with a grin, admiring Lucifer's hungry pleading look.

"Who's corrupting who?"

Marie had begun to unbutton the clasps on Lucifer's fencing uniform her lips kissing on his neck where she exposed his skin, Lucifer bucked underneath her and she smiled, blowing a bit of cold air onto his neck. "Mere..."

Marie swallowed, feeling her stomach drop, Lucifer never used her informal nickname unless he was feeling very, needy.  
"You really like roleplaying, definitely."

She felt Lucifer's hands unravel from around her, coming up to her neck unfastening her suit collar as well. Marie's own face began to burn hot when she felt Lucifer's bulge brush against the inside of her thigh.

"Your REALLY into this!?"

The Lord leaned back his face a dark red as he scowled, "Are you going to Fuck me or keep toying with me Henry?"

Marie stared down at Lucifer sprawled across the ballroom floor, her eyes shot to the two doors, the entrances of the room, the sound of their locks turning audibly filled the space.

Lucifer smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
here's some Lucifer smutt but I made it TSL  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lord of Corruption's back hit the floor, his armor clanked as plate by plate the hero stripped it away, He was left breathless staring up at Henry's cruel looking face, the blue rose he wore pinned to his fur cape was crushed beneath the hero's fingers as he sprinkled the petals to the wind.

Henry's hands ripped apart the coat he wore, the sapphire jewels scattering from his jacket, "H-Hey!?"

The lord's red eyes glowered, Henry smirked down at him, "I'll just get you a new one." The other's hands slowly trailed up the black top underneath, The lord was roughly yanked up as Henry shredded that as well.

The lord turned his head, his chest bare, the cold metal from his silver chains and buckles traipsing across his skin along with Henry's hot hands.

"Lord of corruption, it seems your enjoying yourself!"

The dark haired lord glared up at Henry's smug face as they straddled him, " What kind of Hero acts this way!?"

Henry cupped his face roughly causing the Lord to bite the inside of his cheek as they kissed him. The lord's eyes squeezed shut as he felt Henry's other hand roughly squeeze his nipple, then press it hard into his body, the lord shuddered against the other's mouth.

** a knock at the door **

"Lucifer? Marie?"

Lucifer's eyes widened as he stared at Marie, the brunette's evil smirk broadened, 

"It seems the Lord of emptiness has escaped his cell!" she whispered, her voice carrying across the empty space.

Belphegor knocked again a little louder, Lucifer struggled sitting up, Marie still holding his chin forced him back down his head hitting the floor with a loud thunk, Lucifer's eyes widened in a panic. The brunette on top of him licked her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
The lord of corruption struggled against Henry, the other holding him tightly by the chin as he thrusted his hips and attempted to kick him off. 

The heavy pink tint on Henry's cheeks and the dark shadow across their face, the Lord of corruption looked up horrified, afraid to speak out and have the Lord of Emptiness see him splayed out naked at the Hero's mercy.

The lord of corruption stared up at Henry pleadingly the brunette smiled at him cruely as the lord ceased struggling.

Henry's mouth dipped down sucking on his nipple as the hand that held his chin slipped inside his lips, he shyly licked at the fingers and Henry roughly shoved them deeper into his mouth, whilst biting down on his chest. 

The Lord whimpered, licking at the fingers earnestly, his heart racing as he heard the door handle separating them from the Lord of Emptiness. 

Henry's finger's left his mouth and he whispered.

"Y-You applied Magic to the lock right?"

Henry's mouth released him with a pop and the brunette's sharp eyes stared at him, "Of course not, where's the fun in that."

Henry, unbuckled the Lord of corruption's belt, the dark haired man's eyes darted from Henry to the door and too his pants, when his erection sprang forth he let out a gasp. 

"Oh!" Henry's eyes were wide, "Looks like this won't take very long!"

The Lord of Corruption muffled his moans into his hand as he felt Henry's mouth taking in his sensitive member, Henry's tongue paying a painful amount of attention to the underside of his tip. 

The lord's eyes shot open as he felt Henry's finger's roughly pressing against his ass, he bit down into the center of his palm. Feeling two of the other's finger's shoving roughly inside him, his eyes squeezed shut,Henry's mouth took his entire cock in and he moaned loudly into his palm.

The door rattled,   
"Are you in there?"

The lord of corruption was quivering, Henry was toying with the most sensitive parts of his body, their fingers skillfully pressing inside of him while their thumb pressed under his balls, they ran the underside of their tongue across his urethra and he gasped loudly his hands coming into Henry's long brown Hair. 

"P-Please H-Hero S-Sta-Stop--HNNGG!!--"

The lord of corruption's head shot backwards as Henry deep throated him and massaged his prostate at the same time. 

He desperately tried to breath through his nose, so he could moan into his hand, his legs Jerked.

"Hen-Henry P-Please...."

The other's mouth left him and he panted, 

"No more role play, Say My name." They demanded.

Lucifer whimpered, "Marie..."

The brunette licked her lips Descending back down on Lucifer's cock enjoying the muffled moans he made against his palm, She felt Lucifer's entire body clench around her fingers as he came down her throat. 

The lord of pride panted on the floor of the Ballroom, Marie's dark love bite on the right of his chest above his heart, Lucifer glared up at her. 

"I really, fucking hate you."

Marie Hummed and made a show of sticking her tongue out between her index and pointer finger, Lucifer blushed and stood, turning his back to the door.

"Baby-Bell!"

"Ah Marie, you were in here! What were you guys doing?"

"Sword fighting!"

"Ah that's why your so sweaty!!"

Marie and Belphegor's voices faded away down the hall as Lucifer held the tattered front to his fencing uniform.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Lucifer smutt :)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Beginning of Leviathan Smutt  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Belphegor and Marie parted ways at Leviathan's door, sleepy demon was begging Marie to take a nap, she was worried about how little she'd seen Leviathan in the two days since Simeon had cast him as the Lord of Shadows.

Marie Let herself into Leviathan's locked room with a bit of magic.

"Oi! Nerd!!"

The blue haired Lord of envy was soaking in his warm bathtub full of water, the steam from the bath was filling the room, Marie could hear the sound from his headphones and she pondered if the humidity was good for Leviathan's electronics.

She shrugged her shoulders, stepping out of her Fencing uniform as she approached Leviathan's tub. The mile high way Leviathan jumped out of the bath tub as soon as Marie set foot in it was an absolute miracle. 

Leviathan who has been listening to the Audio recording of the TSL musical, didn't realize Marie was in the room until her foot hit the water, his eyes shooting open and taking in the full view of her naked body unexpectedly sent him skyward, his slippery feet lost traction with the bottom of the tub, causing the Lord to violently splash water all over Marie and his Ruri-chan swimsuit figure. Leviathan taking in a large breath full of water forgot he could breath underwater and so again erupted out of the water with a loud gasp, water splashing everywhere as his crotch perfectly aligned with Marie's face.

She looked up at him smugly, Leviathan turned 50 shades of pink before submerging himself in the tub once again. Marie slinked into the opposite end as the Lord of Envy remained remained underwater. She frowned, parting her legs and watching as Leviathan sputtered to the surface.

"STOP COMING IN HERE!! PERVERT!?"

Leviathan Yelped as Marie's foot pressed into his crotch, 

"Ohhh? Calling me a pervert? That's pretty rich from a shut in like you? Haven't you been waiting for me? Don't you want to practice lines with me?"

Leviathan's mind was already completely transfixed on Marie's toes squeezing his flaccid cock as it began to quickly rise.

"Has the Lord of Shadows decided Diavolo is his Henry? I suppose that means I can take the role of the Evil Villain?"

Leviathan squirmed against Marie's foot, his amber eyes darting to her serious looking face.

"T-There's no evil villain in TSLL!!?"

The Ball of Marie's foot ground against the Base of Leviathan's half hard cock and the demon grasped the sides of his bath tub, "EEk!!? O-OKAY!? S-SELF INSERT IS V-VALID!!?"

Marie frowned, "I'm not a villain...Your supposed to say I'm the only Henry for you..."

Leviathan's amber eyes darted to Marie's brown ones, "Y-Your my Henry?"

The brunette woman's face changed into a dramatic crimson as did Leviathan's, Marie's foot retreated across the tub and she submerged her face in the warm water.

"M-MARIE!!?"

The woman slid over to Leviathan Laying on top of him, the Blue haired lord whimpered, "Waaa--Marie!?"

The brunette had aligned her body with Leviathan's hard cock sinking down on his length, Leviathan gripped the sides of the tub as the water sloshed over the edges, His eyes shot open widely.

"WHA!?" Marie Bit down on the lords exposed throat, he hugged her close to him, rocking in time with her, the sound of the water sloshing filling the room. 

Leviathan let out a small whine as Marie pulled away from his throat, "Everyone's going to see that!"

Marie crashed her body against Leviathan's roughly and the Avatar of Envy squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Ah! T-THANK YOU FOR MARKING ME MASTER!!?"

Marie hummed, holding Leviathan's head in her hands, she kneeled keeping just the tip of Leviathan's cock inside her, she rocked against him, the lithe lord bucked and she sighed, ruffling his hair to encourage him more.

"M-MArie Ah!" Leviathan's hands wrapped around her hips and he forced her back down onto him, the brunette cried out.

Leviathan's demon form had emerged, the blue haired lord's hand was firmly grasping Marie's neck as he pinned her back tpp the tub. She smiled relaxing her body, Leviathan's tail slinked over the edge of the bath. Wet sound of the water crashing filled the room once more, Marie struggled to breath between the hand around her neck and the water sent into her mouth with each of Leviathan's angry thrusts. 

When the demon moved his hand to the back of her neck she turned onto her stomach, holding onto the edge of the tub to heep her face above water, she felt Leviathan's tail coming around her middle and shivered, out of the two split personality Demons in Lamentation, Leviathan was the only one with a tail who could move like an extra limb. Leviathan's tail held her at jus the right angle for their crashing hips to meet. 

Marie's hands slipped off the edge of the as she lost herself to her first orgasm, her body shook against Leviathan's and the Avatar growled, moving her back and forth on his cock with his tail Marie moaned his name. The demon but down roughly on the back of her neck and she caressed the side of his faceer back under his tail. 

"Leviathan, ah, Yea, your the best ah I fucking--I swear--I love you FUCK--"  
The brunette shivered Feeling Leviathan shove himself in fully to the hilt and go still, Marie's eyes were wide. Leviathan's teeth bit into the back of her neck a little harder and she groaned feeling the demon rock his hips slowly.

The tip of his tail dipped down to her clit and Marie shouted, "OH FUCK!? DAMN LEVIAH!!?"

The smooth tip of his tail moved rapidly over her clit while he kept himself fully docked inside Marie.

"Cumming!! AH!?"  
Marie's entire body spasiming under Leviathan's touch, the devil hummed around the nape of her neck he let out a sigh. 

Marie groaned feeling Leviathan's cock twitching inside her. When the devil pulled himself free she moaned at the loss, being rewarded by his tail thrusting insider her in it's place. Marie Cried out Leviathan's name rocking her hips against his tail.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU--"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
end of smutt  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leviathan was sitting outside of his bath tub on floor, crying about having to replace his swimsuit Ruri figure who's been broken after Marie's sudden appearance.  
"Why do you always have to tease me until I transform..."  
Marie was caressing Leviathan's tail lovingly, the demon having regained his senses was filled with deep shame.

"I like both Leviathan's, I just had a tryst with Lucifer interrupted by Belphegor."

Marie watched Leviathan slump farther, "Oh... So I'm just a replacement for Lucifer?"

Marie rubbed the top of his blue head sloshing in the tub that barely had any water left. "Stupid shut in, I'm the one who's feeling replaced here!"

Leviathan looked up at her confused and she sighed, "When the lord of Shadows and Henry have their confession scene at the end-"

"It's not a romantic confession!! Its just a pledge to remain at each others side for the rest of their lives in front of all their friends and family! The closest pledge two friends can make!"

Marie was glaring sharply, "Yea well, when you and Diavolo have your Friendship confession you'd better not fall in love with him! He's mine, and your mine! So I'd rather not get those lines crossed, I already have to share Lucifer with Diavolo and vice versa!!"

Leviathan was staring at Marie with an exhausted expression, "I want to call it Normie problems, but this seems like a Marie specific problem...."

Leviathan stood up ruffling his damp blue hair, "Just because Prince Diavolo has red hair like Henry, and dark skin like Henry, and he's selfless and caring like Henry. Doesn't mean I'm going to fall for him after we act out my favorite TSL scene!"

Marie's eyes showed doubt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mammon was sitting on Marie's bed venting to her about his struggles getting his brothers to dance in time with one another.

"We all have such differing personalities! It's impossible to get us all to move in sync!"

Marie rolled her eyes, taking a drag from her marijuana cigarette she blew the smoke at mammon who batted it away and glared at her.

"Don't be like that! Isn't exciting seeing this new and venerable side to me, the Great Mammon!?"

Marie flopped down onto her bed next to the silver haired devil, "My abs are killing me from the hundred crunches you made me do, I'm hungry, but the idea of going through the effort to get some food isn't worth it."

Mammon's cheeks flushed pink, "What kind of hungry are you talking about?"

Marie glared up at him, "Regular hunger, food hunger."

Mammon a little disappointed scratched his cheek," I can make you something then."

Marie sat up suddenly, "Wha-- Who are you? What have you done with Mammon??"

The demon's blue eyes narrowed at her, "I'll charge you for each ingredient then."

Marie smiled, "That's the Mammon I know and love!~"

Mammon stood up from the bed and trudged towards Marie's door angrily, "Shut up! Stay there and rest your Ass or whatever!?"

"Abs Mammon, Get your mind out of the gutter!."

Marie flopped back onto the bed and rolled over, "Stupid demon a hundred crunches isn't going to make my abs actually hurt..."

"Oi, Marie, MAAARIIEEEE..."

Mammon roughly smacked Marie's forehead and she sat up with an Eek, the silver haired demon before her was frowning. He pointed at the bedroom's table  
"Food."

Marie sat up flopping her legs off the bed still quite groggy walking over to the table, with a loud yawn rubbing her eyes.

On her plate was half of a rainbow pizza, a mountain of scrambled eggs and some very burnt toast. She didn't look back at Mammon, Picking up the half circle she folded it into a triangle and thought to her self it was still cold in the middle.

"Your not even in the play, so...Why did you want to practice dancing? You even did those stupid crunches...You didn't have to hurt yourself."

Marie sighed, scooping the eggs into her pizza and shoveling it into her mouth, a move that would make Beelzebub cringe.

"I'm supposed to be Henry."

Marie could hear Mammon's feet shuffling, "I'm only doing this because you said you wanted to be in it, and your not even a part of it, but you keep coming to practice alongside everyone anyway! Its really annoying!"

Marie pushed the last of her eggs onto the scorched toast and took a loud bite with a crunch, listening to Mammon's voice crack. 

"I hate that you do stuff like this! Your always butting in when your not needed..."

Marie wiped her mouth onto the back of her sleeve finally turning to look at Mammon.

"Your food was really delicious." Marie smiled resting her arm across the back of the chair, an amused little grin on her face as she watched the tears trickle down Mammon's cheeks.  
"What you want to say is, you know how badly I wanted to play Henry and your trying to push everyone to put on their best performance, but I'm demotivating everyone by being there."

Mammon nodded, wiping his tears away, "Marie...Please don't come to practice anymore."

The brunette sighed slumping back into her chair, "This really sucks you know? I'm supposed to be Henry, you don't understand."

Mammon sniffled, "Diavolo is Henry. You haven't spoken to him since this whole thing started..."

The sound of the plate whipping past Mammon's head and shattering on the wall behind him met with the hissing sound of Marie's escaping miasmic power.

"Get out Mammon."

The silver haired demon turned, his eyes falling to the broken plate pieces before he left Marie's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie was sulking in a brothel in the Red light district for a few days when her pity party was Interrupted by a shady wizard.

"Solomon, of course your here following me around again?"

The white haired warlock sighed counting the number of whores to bottles ratio, Marie wasn't drunk but two of the establishment's entertainers were passed out, draped across the small Brunette's shoulder and lap.

"Marie, you think you could leave those demons alone?"

Marie audibly growled and grasped at the sleeping Blue haired demon's chest, they drowsily called out Lucifer's name.

"I'm welcome here, unlike house Lamentation where I'm a distraction, a nuisance."

Solomon cocked his head to the side, "You've always been a distraction and a nuisance. Why are you acting sad about this particular instance?"

Marie took another sip of Demonius straight out of the bottle and frowned, "I'm supposed to be Henry..."

Solomon nodded, "That you are, It's rather strange seeing Diavolo in the role."

Marie gripped the neck of her demonius bottle tighter, "Shut up Solomon."

The wizard sensed he'd hit a nerve, a giddy excitement building up inside his stomach.

"Diavolo is practicing harder than any of the brother's I might add! Truly his voice is absolutely divine, the tickets for the show have already sold out with Royalty being the headliner its not surprising!"

Marie stood up slowly the Demons who were resting on her flopped onto the couch and Marie walked across the coffee table to glare up at Solomon.

"Stop talking about Diavolo. I don't want to hear how hard he's working or how awesome he sounds or how sexy he looks in the Henry costume."

Solomon blinked, "I didn't say anything about the Henry costume...."

Marie stepped on his foot and the Wizard yelped.

"My prince will be the greatest Henry ever to grace the Devildom stage, the brothers will praise him everyone in the Devildom too."

Solomon looked down at Marie's head, "That's all you ever wanted though? Was for Diavolo to be loved by everyone, so why are you sad?"

Marie was crying, gripping the demonius bottle tightly in her hand, "I haven't had something I couldn't do, not since I came here, everything has been so easy. Too easy, but now the brothers Diavolo...Their doing something together, i can't be a part of, they say their doing it for me, but I feel...really left out..."

Solomon was sweating intensely, expecting a punch in the gut, a kick to the balls,not the immoral immortal crying.

"Marie d-don't cry hey, it's not like they said they don't want you."

Marie's angry brown eyes flashed up at him and the happy masochist inside Solomon did a back flip, until her eyes misted over and she started loudly bawling, waking up the two sleeping demons on the couch.

"Oh, what the fuck!? Solomon!"

"We JUST got her to stop crying."

Solomon eyed the two male demons wearing tight sequin dresses as he desperately rubbed Marie's head, "What the fuck is going on??"

The two devils sighed, "Mammon told her he and his brothers didn't want her bothering them during play practice any more."

Marie had begun bawling louder, the feeling of her tears was rapidly soaking Solomon's stomach and he began to distress.

"Well I am a whole ass then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Simeon stared down at the red tear stained eyes of Marie the way that snot was dripping out of her nose and onto the freshly polished floor of Purgatory made him sigh, The small brunette was tightly clenching Solomon's hand something Siemon hadn't expected until ragnarock.

"Solomon what did you do to her?"

The white haired wizard rubbed his head, "Its what you did to her Simeon, apparently casting Diavolo as Henry has ruined her."

Siemon squawked, "R-Really!?"

His bright blue eyes focused on Marie's face, "Your actually that upset you can't be in the play? How adorable!"

Marie was glaring up at Simeon baring her fangs like a honey badger preparing to leap off the ground up at him. 

"You shitty angel!"

Siemon raised his hands defensively, "Come inside, you can have a bath and Luke will make you some sweets?"

Marie was sulking heavily still holding Solomon's hand, "I don't want your shitty treats..."

Siemon smiled, "Then why did you come here?"

Marie was silent, Simeon smiled called Luke into the room who laughed at Marie's swollen face, causing the brunette and him to tussle before Solomon and Simeon separated them.

And so the brother's continued to practice alongside the prince for the play, All the while wondering where their Master had ran off too, until it was the the afternoon before the big day.

Diavolo's tea cup hit the ground, 

"Marie is in Purgatory?"

Barbatos picked the cup up and set it onto his tea cart, "She's at house Purgatory, apparently she's been staying there as everyone prepared for the play."

Diavolo had his hands crossed in front of him staring at the tea on the floor, "You know she hasn't texted me, called me, stalked me, mailed me any letters, stolen any thing of mine, or proposed marriage to me in almost three weeks?"

Barbatos was wiping up the spilled tea with a towel and looked up at Diavolo, "Yes, this is the most peace I've had in sometime."

Diavolo slumped across his desk, "I miss her."

Barbatos nodded, "This has been the longest three weeks in centuries..."

Diavolo's golden eyes were tearful, "Wha- What do I do Barbatos? I want to put on the play for The Devildom, and for Marie! Will she even come see it?"

Barbatos sighed, setting his soiled towel onto the serving cart next to Diavolo's cup, noting there was a small chip out of it, "Why don't we surprise Marie then? We can tell Simeon were coming?"

Diavolo put his face down on the desk," You go Barbatos, see if Marie hates me now, I have to get ready... "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate him now."

Barbatos spat his tea onto the floor dramatically surprising everyone.

"You don't mean that, your just being childish." Simeon frowned at Marie then looked at Barbatos who was dabbing at his mouth, "She's just envious."

Marie smacked her hands loudly on the coffee table, "No! I hate him because I'M Henry!"

Barbatos gave a tight smile, "Are you alluding to the Henry in the story's romances with the Lords and the way it parallels to your own relationships with the Sins?"

It was Simeon's turn to choke on his tea, Solomon looked away greeting Luke as he brought in a tray of cream puffs. Marie crooked her finger and several of the desserts flew off Luke's tray hovering around her, a halo of sweets that made the Blonde glare.

"I'm Henry."

Siemon sat his tea cup down on the table, "You know, there's no Prince in the tale of the seven lords."

Marie stopped licking the filling out of her cream puff and stared at Siemon, who smiled softly at her. 

"It's just a make believe story a work of fiction, if it was an exact parallel to Marie, Henry would be in love with the Demon monarch right?"

Barbatos nodded, eating one of Luke's pastries his face lit up cheerfully. Marie was holding her own confection and staring at it.

"It's not exact...He's right, there's no Demon Prince in the Henry saga, its not even mentioned." Marie squeezed the dessert in her hand excitedly, "I LOVE DIAVOLO!"

Marie stood, the cream puffs hovering around her fell rolling around the brunette ran across the top of the coffee table and out of the room, the angels wizard and demon scrambled to catch the Tea set and dessert trays she knocked over, Luke cried realizing Marie had stepped directly onto the remaining cream puffs.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

It was the final leg of the Play, Diavolo was sweating as his sword crashed against Lucifer's.

The audience couldn't help but cheer at the magnificent sword battle.

"Without the Lord of Emptiness the Lord of Flies will perish! You will relinquish him to me!"

Lucifer fell to the ground on cue, his sword clattering across the stage as Diavolo pointed his blade at his throat.

"You will release the Lord of Emptiness to me."

Lucifer glared up at Diavolo defiantly, "If I release him the kingdoms will be in danger!"

Diavolo pointed his sword at the ground, "I'll take responsibility if he does, and I'll take responsibility for the other Lords and you as well."

Lucifer pushed Diavolo's sword away, "You, a commoner hero!? You want to combine the seven kingdoms!?"

Diavolo smiled extending his open palm to Lucifer, "It is my part, my role to bring peace and unity to The seven kingdoms, and their Lords."

Diavolo waited for the curtain to drop, as did the audience, the scene was supposed to end, Diavolo looked at the stage hands confused, frozen in place as the stage as the light suddenly changed from soft yellow light to Red.

"Who was the one who tricked the lord of fools into his unwinnable gamble? Who was the one who Burned the lord of shadow's beloved books? Who was the one that cursed the Lord of Mask's mask? Who was the one who cast a spell of impotency on the lord of Lechery? Who was the one who started the war that crippled the lord of flies? Who was the one who set up the Lord of Emptiness that turned the lord of corruption into a villain?"

The light on the theatre turned out as a woman in the audience shrieked at the sudden darkness. The spotlight shown on Diavolo and Lucifer still crouching on the center stage. 

Diavolo recognized the announcer's voice, it was Ellie which could only mean.

The spot light went off Lucifer and Diavolo trailing up the center isle, a small figure in a Red cape with a high pointed collar, bull horns with a crown looped over the left most horn stoodon their head, their fluffy brown hair pulled into two large buns behind the horns. Their sharp brown eyes curved with amusement as their mouth opened revealing fang teeth.

"It was I the Demon Queen!!"

A small section of the audience began cheering recognizing the infamous human transfer student, Marie raised her hand into the air and the theatre became silent, a second spotlight came onto Diavolo and Lucifer again as Marie dramatically opened her cape, reviling her skimpy armored bikini outfit the audience roared loudly.

"Everything was falling into place until you appeared HERO!"

Marie had walked up the center isle onto the stage and pointed dramatically at Diavolo. The red head was sweating, his eyes found Simeon's panicking blue one as he was mouthing the words "DO SOMETHING"

Diavolo looking at Marie while he was kneeling at Lucifer's side, she was the same height as him.

I'M HENRY!! Marie's voice echoed through his head. He looked at Marie in her oversized horns and high collared red cape and smiled.

"Have you come here to make me your husband Demon queen?"

The bright red shade that over took Marie's entire body matched her cape and she took a step backwards as Diavolo slowly stood, Lucifer's eyes were wide as he laid on the ground in shock.

"H-Hero!? Are you crazy!?"

Diavolo grasped Marie's hands thinking about what she might say to him, "Of course I'm crazy, Crazy in love with you at first sight!"

The audience was screaming, the sound booming across the auditorium.  
Marie was stammering absolutely lost for words, "That-- Your-- Dia!?"

The prince susshed her, " Oh Evil villian, Demon queen, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Marie was looking from her hand in Diavolo's to the audience, to Lucifer on the ground and all the demon brothers peaking out from behind the curtain across the stage.

She lowered her face, "I-I love the Hero...from the moment I laid eyes on him..."  
Marie squeezed her eyes tightly shut " I want to Marry the HERO!"

The ending of the play was adlibbed, the audience cheering so loud the actors lines couldn't be heard, Diavolo held Marie on his arm closely as the curtain fell.

The audience's cheer as the Hero kissed the Demon queen could be heard from the neighboring kingdom.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie holding a microphone

"Ah...The witch is screaming and crying...Thank you for reading...."


End file.
